Et si la vie continue
by Chevaliere94
Summary: Les Cullens reviennent à Forks quinze ans après avoir aandonnés Bella. Et si Jacob l'avait sortit de la dépression et état devenu plus pour elle. Et si... la vie continuait... Ma première fic, venez me donner vos commentaires...
1. Prologue

Chapitre 1 - Prologue

PoV Bella

Quinze ans... Quinze ans qu'Edward et les autres Cullen ont quittés ma vie. Quinze ans aujourd'hui. Edward... Après son départ, j'ai sombrée dans la dépression. C'est Jacob qui, finalement, m'en a sortit. Notre relation s'est modifiée, nous nous sommes mariés, et nous avons maintenant trois beaux enfants.

Le plus vieux, Kevin, avait sept ans, et il ressemblait beaucoup son père. Il avait les cheveux noirs, tout comme ses yeux et la peau bazanée, un vrai quileute. Il tait très curieux et toujours faire des bêtises.

Béatrice, pour sa part, tait plus timide. Du haut de ses quatre ans, elle était aussi maladroite que moi. Physiquement, elle était mon portrait, en plus jeune. Ses cheveux étaient d'un chatain banal et elle avait des yeux bruns chocolat expressifs. Sa peau pâle était crème.

Liam, le plus jeune, était un beau mélange de Jake et moi. Sa peau était à peine plus foncée que la mienne et ses yeux, chocolat. Par contre, ses cheveux étaient d'un noir d'ébène. À un an à peine, sa personnalité n'était pas encore bien définie, mais on pouvait déjà voir qu'il ressemblerait son grand frère.

Jacob nous avait construit, avec l'aide des autres quileutes, une jolie maison dans la réserve. Jake avait partit sa petit entreprise dans notre grand garage pour réparer des voitures. Grâce son talent, son entreprise fonctionnait à la perfection, et il avait toujours de la demande.

Pour ma part, j'étais rédactrice en chef et chroniqueuse dans le journal de Forks. Je m'occupais de la chronique des dernières nouvelles, la plus populaire d'après les sondages.

Moi et Jake, nous filions le parfait amour depuis de nombreuses années lorsqu'un jour...

**Prologue de ma première fic... reviews please. Avez-vous aimé ou pas... pourquoi? Commentaires constructifs seulement! Merci, prochains chapitres bientôt s'il y a des intéréssés...**


	2. Les Cullen

J'attacha mon petit Liam dans son siège d'auto et je m'assis derrère le volant. Je quitta la réserve et me dirigea vers la ville. Rendu devant le supermaché , j'ai laissée ma fille descendre pendant que je détachais Liam. Je l'assis dans un carosse et, Béatrice me suivant de près, je me dirigea vers la section nourriture.

J'étais dans l'allées des produits laitiers quand Béatrice s'enfargea dans ses propres pieds et tomba. Juste avant de toucher le sol, une jeune fille très petite la rattrapa. Je m'écria:

- Béa!

J'ai pris ma petite dans mes bras et remercia la fille quand je m'apperçue que...

-  
PoV Alice

Nous venions de finir de défaire nos boîtes. Edward c'était rendu l'ancienne maison de Bella et Charlie, mais n'y sentit pas leurs odeurs. Lorsqu'il nous en fit par, toute la famille a été déçue. Moi, Jasper et Esmée, nous sommes aller au supermarch acheter des électroménagers et quelques meubles pour combler des vides dans certaines pièces ainsi que quelques trucs tel du savon et autres. Nous machions dans une allée quand j'ai eu une vision d'une petite fille, le portrait de Bella en plus jeune, qui tombait. Elle se trouvait dans l'allée des produits laitiers de la section nourriture.

Je m'y précipita aussi vite qu'une humaine aurait pût le faire et j'arriva juste temps pour attraper la fillette avant qu'elle ne se blèsse. J'entendis:

- Béa!

Je releva la tête et je vis... Bella. Bella! Lorsqu'elle me reconnue, elle se figea. J'huma son odeur. Oui, c'était bien Bella, mais elle devait avoir dans le début trentaine.

- Bella? dit Esmée, derrière moi.

- Bonjour, fit Bella, enfin débloquée.

- Maman! Maman! cria un bébé, assit dans le panier de Bella.

Celle-ci se retourna et prit le bébé dans ses bras. Je laissa la petite fille dans mes bras aller rejoindre sa mère, Bella.

PoV Bella

Alice était là, et Esmée et Jasper aussi! Est-ce que ça voulait dire que les Cullen étaient de retour en ville? Est-ce qu'il sera de retour aussi? Mon coeur se serra en pensant à lui.

- Bella? fit Esmée.

- Bonjour, réussis-je à dire, enfin défigée.

- Maman! Maman! s'exclama Liam, dans le panier.

Je me retourne et le pris dans mes bras. Ma petite Béatrice me rejoingnit et se cacha derrière mois. Alice s'exclama:

- Ce sont tes enfants, Bella?

- Oui! Voici Béatrice et lui, c'est Liam! dis-je en désignant mes enfants tour à tour. Comme ça, vous êtes de retour en ville.

- Oui, mais pensait que avait déménager! dit Alice.

- Je n'habite plus en ville mais à la réserve, avec mon mari!

- C'est qui? Ont le connaît?

- Jacob Black!

Je les invita à venir chez moi pour parler. Ils acceptèrent de venir à la réserve. Je finis mes courses et eux, les leurs, et Alice et Esmée me suivèrent pendant de Jasper allait chercher les autres Cullen à leur villa.

En arrivant à la maison, j'entraina les deux Cullens vers le garage ou mon Jacob travaillait sur une voiture pour un client. Quand j'entra dans le garage, Jake releva la tête. Il dévisagea les Cullens pendant quelques secondes avant de s'avancer pour se mettre à mes côtés. Il s'exclama:

- Comme ça, vous êtes revenus!

- Les autres vont arriver bientôt, lui appris-je.

Jake grogna tout bas. Éviamment, Jacob n'appréciait guère les Cullen. M'ayant abandonnée, Jacob avec prit ndes mois à me remettre sur pieds.

Tout à coup, un gamin arriva en courent de la forêt.

- Maman!

-Ah voici mon aîné, Kevin, dis-je aux Cullens lorsque mon fils arriva près de moi.

Rapidement, les autres Cullens, soit Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie et... Edward, arrivèrent. Ignorant Edward, se serra mes bras Carlisle et Emmett me sourit immencément, comme de bonheur. En voyant Rosalie dévisager mon bébé avec envie, je m'approcha d'elle, sachant qu'elle adorait les enfants, et lui proposait:

- Heu Rosalie! Tu veux bien me le tenir?

- D'accord, fit-elle.

Je lui passa mon bébé, et je vis pour la première fois Rosalie me faire un sourire sincère. J'en fût émue. Je me tourna et je vis Edward, qui me fixait...

**Kikiwi: Pour être honnête, je n'es pas vraiment encore de fin, je ne suis rendu qu'au chapitre 3 :) Il y a en effet un chapitre sur les Cullens, qu'ont-ils fait? Merci pour ton commentaire, j'ai beaucoup apprécié! C'est très rassurant, je suis pas si nul finalement ;)**

**Sorcha: Tu en as imaginé un peu plus que moi... mais bon, peut-être que j'intégrerais ça, lol.**

** Comme vous l'avez peut-être ramarqué, pour que l'histoire coule bien, j'ai dûs modifier quelques détails tel que les Cullens savent que Jacob est un loup-garou même si, selon l'étape de l'histoire, ils ne seraient pas au courent. **

**Bonne lecture et prochain chapitre bientôt, peut-être dans quelques jours pour conserver un rythme, j'arrive déjà à mon dernier chapitre de réserve... ;)**


	3. Dispute

PoV Bella

Les Cullen étaient assis dans mon salon, bien qu'ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Pour ma part, je surveillais de près mon fils Kevin pour qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises aux Cullens. Au moins Rosalie s'occupait à la perfection de mon bébé Liam. Béatrice, pour sa part, était encore collée moi, comme elle le fait, dès qu'il y a des étrangers près d'elle.

À ce moment, Edward se leva et s'avança vers moi. Il me dit:

- Bella.  
- Quoi? fis-je sèchement, peut-être un peu trop.

Je le regarda attentivement. Oui, il m'avait manqué. Mais est-ce que l'aimait toujours. Je n'en étais pas sûre. En le regardant, je compris que non, je ne l'aimais plus. J'étais passée à autre chose.

- Viens avec moi en Alaska, me dit Edward. Ce sera comme avant.

- Non mais, ça va pas! Il est pas question que j'aille en Alaska avec toi! Tu m'as abandonné , et puis, j'ai un mari et des enfants à présent. Et puis, je ne t'aime plus!

- Je ne t'ai jamais oublié, fit-il tristment.  
- Et moi, je suis passée autre chose. T'avais qu'à y penser avant de me quitter en pleine forêt et que je me tappe une dépression!

Edward prit un air malheureux. Mais je lui en voulait toujours, et je n'étais pas prète à lui pardonner.

Jacob se plaça près de moi, comme pour dire que je lui appartenait, ce qui énerva Edward. Il se mit à grogner. Les Cullens se levèrent pour nous protéger d'Edward. Carlisle se plaça près d'Edward pour le retenir avec Emmett. Jasper resta près du divan pour lui envoyer des ondes de calme. Les femmes Cullens se raprochèrent de moi comme pour me protéger de mon ex amour.

Je me tourna vers Rosalie qui tenait toujours mon bébé, et je lui demanda:

- Rose? Tu veux bien amener les enfants dehors et les surveiller?  
- Oui, bien sûr, me dit-elle en me fesant un petit sourire.

Elle entraina mes enfants l'extérieur.

-  
PoV Rosalie

J'avais amener les enfants de Bella l'extérieur. Le petit Liam jouait avec des roches et des brindilles par terre alors que Béatrice regardait ses pieds en appelant sa mère doucement. Kevin avait disparût dans le cabanon et venait dans sortir avec au moins dix ballons.

Je surveilla les trois petits pendant de longues minutes, refusant de les quitter des yeux. Avec des enfants, un accident est si vite arrivé !

Un quart d'heure après que je sois sortis de la maison, Bella me rejoingnit avec Alice et Esmée à l'extérieur. La petite Béatrice se précipita dans les bras de sa mère. Bella la prit sur ses genoux.

Esmée se pencha et prit le journal qui trainait par terre. Elle lût un des articles avec attention, et elle s'exclama:

- Bella! C'est toi qui a écrit cet article.

Bella jeta un oeil l'article en question et elle dit:

- C'est celui de la semaine passée. À cette heure, le journal doit être déjà passé. Si tu veux voir un autre article, j'en écris dans chaque pulication.

Alice examina le vieil examplaire alors qu'Esmée allait chercher devant devant la maison de nouveau. Ma soeur s'exclama:

- Hé Bella! C'est toi la rédactrice en chef!

Bella rougit, elle sera toujours la même. Lorsque les cris de Jacob et Edward se calmèrent l'intérieur, Bella nous fit entrer dans la maison avec ses deux plus jeunes, laissant Kevin aller jouer dans la forêt.

PoV Edward

Pourquoi Bella, ma Bella, était-elle avec ce Jacob? Bon, d'accord, je l'avais abandonné et elle en avait beaucoup souffert. Et, en ne revenant pas, j'avais tué tous ses espoirs de faire partit de ma vie, de ma famille.

Je regarda sa fille, assit par terre, à jouer avec des figurines pet shop. J'imagine parfaitement Bella quand elle était petite... j'en avait une copie devant moi. La petite Béatrice est vraiment comme sa mère, jusque dans sa manière de rougir quand je lui avait parler. Elle ne nous regardait pas dans les yeux, toute timide qu'elle était.

En revenant à Forks, j'avais espéré bêtement que Bella serait toujours là, à m'attendre. C'était vraiment bête. Après un an, peut-être que ça aurait été toujours le cas, mais là, après quinze ans, c'était hautement improbable. Et pourtant, je l'avais vraiment espéré.

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre... J'attend de vos nouvells. Merci pour les reviews, ils me font vraiment plaisir :)**


End file.
